Outtakes
In some of the movies, Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake or just being silly. Woody made a cameo in one of the outtakes of A Bug's Life and Rex made a cameo in of the outtakes of Monsters Inc. The Outtakes could either be viewed at the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD. ''A Bug's Life'' 1998 ﻿This was the first movie to have outtakes: thumb|right|400px|The Outtakes *Hopper is doing his line of "Are you saying I'm Stupid? Do I look Stupid to You?", but Atta can't stop laughing, so they try the take again and she's still laughing. The third time Atta says "Yes" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take, I can not work like this, I will be in my trailer." Atta then says "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting Grasshoppers, but is interrupted by someone hammering, so she tells them to stop, the bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of Dandelion and shouts out Buzz's catchphrase of "To Infinity and Beyond!". The crew laughs and Flik apologizes saying that he couldn't resist. *Molt is telling Hopper why they should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidently knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antenne caught together, Flik is desperately trying to untangle them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr. Flora is flirting with someone on the set who turns out to be a part of the set when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells them to put him in her car. *Atta falls off the Council Chamber stand with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He starts yelling that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that they stop the camera. *Aphie pees on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew are laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot and then says that he's not coming across as scary, he says he could lather up a bunch of spit and asks for another take. *P.T. Flea smacks his face into the camera lens. The others appeared on a special feature on DVD: *Slim tries to say his line, but can't stop laughing because Francis has something in his nose, which starts the others off too. Francis turns around to reveal a leaf stuck in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. *Mr. Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidently says Princess Abba instead of Atta, she laughs while Mr. Soil shakes his head and Woody appears with an upside-down movie clipboard to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt, when suddenly Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny, he asks for another take. The second time Molt laughs and apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time he still ends up laughing. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slighly wrong with both of them falling down, they both laugh. The second time they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis, he chokes and Francis laughs. *Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, when Dot forgets her line. Everyone laughs. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the Bird, when it breaks down revealing it to be mechanical. Heimlich asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll who have a burping contest, suddenly Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop. She then leaves asking for Sindy on the phone, while the two Pillbugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating every leaf he can when he sudden falls out of Dim's grip. ''Toy Story 2'' 1999 This was the second movie to have outtakes:thumb|right|400px|The Outtakes * When Woody sits down on the brown tape, he accidentally gets his bottom stuck in the hole, after trying to get out, he starts to laugh, asking "A little help here please?" and continues laughing as he tries to walk with it still stuck to him. * When the gang tries to use Rex's head as a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it, then Rex cries out, "Ow!" * In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally burps, and the others start to complain, since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. * When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things for Mr. Potato Head for his trip ("I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case".), she puts in: # Some Cheese Puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for them). # A Golf Ball (if he has time to play golf), a Plastic Steak, a Rubber Ducky, and a Yo Yo. # An extra bouncy bouncy Ball and extra Teeth (which chatters, causing him to jump). # Crayons (if he gets bored) and a blue Play-Dough (which she tries to squeeze in nearly making all of his pieces fall out). # A Dime to call her and Monkey Chow (Mr. Potato Head asks why and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys.) The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he shouts, "Okay, that's it! I draw the line at Monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!". Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: * When Jessie first meets Woody she plays with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard smashing into some off-screen props, at first she's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Should that be part of the movie now? He now lost his string?" before roaring with laughter again. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: * Slinky, after doing one scene, is complimenting his bottom half, and starts petting it. His bottom half's foot is starting to tap with pleasure. * Wheezy, when Mike tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, who's becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take the microphone hits him again, but this time Wheezy accidentally swallows his new squeaker, and starts coughing. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: * Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. * When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker, the crew starts to laugh, Buzz sees it and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it; another is where Lenny accidentally leaves two dark circles on Buzz's helmet, which sets everybody but Buzz off laughing, who once again blames Woody for it; and the final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase "This Space For Rent" written on his wings, Buzz also sees this and shouts, "Darn it Woody!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: * Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life appear, thinking it's the sequel to their movie, then Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. * When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there, with two twin Barbie dolls. Stinky Pete promises them a role in the sequel, only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were then working on the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. * The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: * When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off in a fit of laughter, while Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that must be the reason he's known by his alias. * The last outtake is Tour Guide Barbie saying "B-Bye" multiple times, and after the scene's over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. ''Monsters, Inc.'' 2001 This was the third movie to have outtakes:thumb|right|400px|The Outtakes *As Sulley is backing away from Boo, he fallls over backwards with the arm chair, they both laugh. *The Monsters are entering the scare floor, Sulley trips and falls in slow motion which in turn causes the other Monsters to fall. *Boo keeps missing Sulley throwing cereal in her mouth, the final throw makes her fall over backwards. She and the crew laugh hysterically. *Sulley opens the toilet stall and Roz suddenly appears making him jump. Everyone laughs. *Smitty accidently calls Sulley "Soloman". Needleman says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. *While the CDA workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. *The CDA shave and wash George. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Roz in his place who then says "Ta Da", causing everyone to burst out laughing. *Mike accidently says "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Mike can't see his mistake. *When Sulley is saying Good Morning to Ted, a familar roar is heard and it's Rex trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again and promises to be taller. *As they run through the corridor, Sulley slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying "Ow" weakly. The others laugh and Mike asks for more wax on the floor. *Sulley says: "Looklay in the Bag Bay" and Mike says that he meant "Oklay in the Ag Bay" and tells him that he should take a minute to "Edray his Ipscray." *Sulley opens the door of the closet and Roz appears in the doorway. Everyone laughs. *Fungus pulls down the differant wallpaper that Randall blends into, suddenly he blends in with an artistic portrait. Fungus and everyone else laughs. Randall sees the joke and says he looks good. *Needleman and Smitty are shredding the door, when the shredder goes out of control going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. *When Mike and Sulley are telling their co-workers about their musical play, Mike sings: "Get the thing away from me you guys. Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the Eye." while Sulley does some hilarious dancing. *Sulley introduces the play and Mike with the rest of cast acts it out. The play finally ends with Mike thanking the audience who has his mother amongst them who whistles in admiration. ''The Incredibles'' 2004 Although this movie did not have outtake at the end of the movie, the 2-disc collecotr's addition featured a segment called "Incredi-Blunders", which had 3 different sections: "Bad Hair Day", "Wadrobe Malfunction", and "What The"... Trivia ﻿So far there have been no other movies with outtakes.﻿ Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Culture